Overlord and Strawberries
by Strawberry Shinigami Network
Summary: What is the boundary between right and wrong? Justice and revenge? Good and evil? In a world with new rules, where nothing is familiar, how far will the Number One Protector go to take care of (insert special somebody here)? Will he hold true to his beliefs? Or could taking over the world be kind of interesting? Prepare for pain, action, romance, and a helluva lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey, Strawberry Taicho here welcoming you to the berry first chapter of my berry first fanfiction! Whoo! Damn that was fruity but I don't care! I'm so excited you have no idea. I have so many plans for this story and my fanfic site in general. Alright, before each chapter I will be answering some questions you guys have, unless they will spoil the story. Feel free ta ask away! Flames and criticism are fine, but try to stay constructive hmm? Just to clarify, this story is not just mine. This story, as well as all others on my site belong to all of us. Your ideas and opinions will help shape every chapter. This includes characters, love interests, plot (lemons), etc… ALSO! Will I stick to canon? Probably not. I might skirt along it from time to time, but this is fanfiction! Which means swerve! And if you have something you want to ask in private, or have a private suggestion, please PM me. I looove hearing from you guys! Okay, without further ado, let's dive right in! Let the cameras roll heehee!

Disclaimer: By the curse of Kami, I do not own Bleach or Overlord. Damn it.

 **Overlord and Strawberries**

Chapter 1: A surprising endeavor

Soul Society Squad 5 barracks, 6 years after the defeat of Ywach

A lone Shinigami shunpoed quietly down the halls of Squad 5, a sealed message in his hand. It was nearly midnight, but he was told it had to be delivered with the utmost urgency and secrecy, letting as few others see him as possible. The boy assumed that was the very reason a letter was sent instead of a hell butterfly, so that nobody except the intended receiver would see it. He was given specific instructions. Don't talk to anybody, don't look at anybody, and do not stop until the message is delivered. Of course he was not allowed to speak of it after the delivery either, for it would mean severe punishment if he did. He was even given a reiatsu seal so he could not be detected by anybody below lieutenant skill level. Not only that, but even the letter itself was sealed with reiatsu so only the intended recipient could open it. 'But why me?' He thought. Why entrust somebody who wasn't even a seated officer with something so important? And furthermore, wouldn't it be safer for somebody stronger to send it? Sure he could defend himself, and was even a proud member of squad 11, but he wasn't all that in a box of chocolates. Whatever, the sooner I finish up here the sooner I can get some shut eye Pushing such thoughts aside, he arrived at his destination. The squad 5 captain's office. Even though he was in a hurry, he still had to show respect to a superior officer. Swallowing nervously, he put his fist up by the door to knock when it suddenly slid open, causing him to jump back slightly. Standing at the door looking at him was the smiling fox-like face of the squad 5 lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru

"Ara ara," Gin said airily, his smile widening, eyes opening slightly. "What would a member of squad 11 be doing here so late at night? You looking for a fight?"

The boy stumbled, slightly unnerved by the question. 'Damn he makes me nervous,' the boy thought. Lieutenant Ichimaru was a strange character, but proved loyal to the Soul Society even after his "betrayal" several years ago. The assholes in Central 46 wanted to execute him, and were it not for the efforts of the current squad 5 captain, they would have succeeded. He not only saved the silver haired man from death by Aizen, but also put his neck on the line for him to be reinstated, and lieutenant Ichimaru proved to be a good friend and ally in return. But still, the boy couldn't help but be put off by him, as most people were. Something about the way he smiled, as if he always knew something you didn't.

"I-I bring a m-message for your captain, lieutenant Ichimaru," he stammered. bowing hastily.

Gin smiled even further and chuckled, ushering the boy in before shutting the door.

"I was just joking with ya, I figured it out when I saw tha letter you're clutching so tightly. What's your name?"

"Fushigi Hayase sir," he said, bowing again.

"Alrighty then Fushigi-kun I'll bring ya to tha captain. Oh and ya might want ta drop the honorifics and the bowing. The captain doesn't give a damn about them, or most of Soul Society's rules for that matter."

Following lieutenant Ichimaru, Hayase mentally prepared himself. He was actually fresh out of the academy and had never met the legendary captain of squad 5 known throughout Soul Society as "The Invincible Strawberry."

Putting his reiatsu seal on the final piece of paperwork, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki cursed whoever came up with the idea of using countless stacks of paper for record keeping. Surely something more high tech could be arranged. Pushing back from his desk. He stretched out and stood up to meet the newcomer approaching the door. He had sensed him coming several minutes ago, and had sent Gin to meet him.

"I bet Gin was playing around with him," he said to himself. "He always seems to get a kick out of scaring new recruits."

Ichigo had changed a lot in the past 6 years. Now 22 years old, He now stood at 6'4". He was more muscular, but still leaner than somebody like Kenpachi. His bright orange hair, while still unruly was longer, stretching a few inches past his shoulders and slightly covering his eyes. His smoldering brown eyes held a blue tint around the edges, as if they contained barely restrained power, which they did. His abilities had changed as well. He could easily hide his reiatsu, and was very good at detecting and tracking the reiatsu of others. He could seal his zanpakuto, and use a release command to enter shikai which took a load of practice to pull off. It was currently an onyx-black katana with a crescent moon shaped guard. Even the blade was black and had about half a foot of chain hanging off the end of the hilt. He had a permanent hierro, and could use hollow abilities in 4 separate forms. With that came instant regeneration, another perk of being a hybrid. He had trained sufficiently in hakuda and kido, and had even created a few kido of his own, with Geta-Boshi's assistance. Speaking of Kisuke, he taught Ichigo how to store his body in his inner world when not using it. He could also safely say that his flash step and sonido were unmatched. He couldn't seal his reiatsu because he had far too much of it, and it had taken some long training with his zanpakuto spirits and several accidental landscape changes for him to able to lower them to a normal captain's level. He also had his transcendence state, which was just unfair in terms of speed and power.

'And even that wasn't enough' he thought, his knuckles tightening.

' **Oy king, you have to stop blaming yourself for that. What happened that day was not your fault.'**

' _He is right Ichigo. Only 2 people are responsible for their death's, and both of them are dead.'_

Ichigo smiled slightly at the words of his partners. Zangetsu and Shiro always managed to keep him sane. He broke out of his musings when he heard a knock at the door.

"Captain, ya have a visitor."

"Please, come in," Ichigo said.

Gin opened the door smiling and stepped in, the boy right behind him. He reminded Ichigo of Hanatarou, if he was tall and not hunched over. He walked over and shook the boy's hand, smiling gently.

"Hello there Hayase. Thank you for bringing this letter so late at night. I know you must be tired."

"Ah, i-it was no problem at all sir," he said, bowing to Ichigo despite Gin's warning.

"Please call me Ichigo, at least in here. There is no need to be so stiff and formal. Anyway, as I said, I'm sure you are tired so you're dismissed. Feel free to grab some food from the mess on your way out, and get some rest."

The boy smiled brightly, drool forming at the corner of his mouth. "Hai, Ichigo-san. I will take my leave." He did, and shut the door behind him. Ichigo gave out one of his infamous scowls, glancing at the letter. He used his reiatsu to open it, and took out the note, which was folded in thirds.

"It's from Shunsui-san," he said glancing at Gin.

"Must be important then. What does it say?"

Ichigo read the note silently, which held only one line.

 **Meet me at "that place" immediately. Bring Gin. 5-0.**

Ichigo scowled again, reread the letter, and passed to Gin, who frowned after reading it. He then used a silent Shakkaho to destroy it. He understood perfectly. The numbers were a code.

"What do you think Gin?"

"I think something important has ta be done, and Central 46 doesn't need ta know about it."

'Shiro, Zangetsu?'

' **I think we finally get to have some fun after a while, but fox-face is right.'**

 _Indeed, it seems we have a surprise endeavor ahead of us. Best we leave quickly._

Ichigo nodded, and with a flash of shunpo, he and Gin vanished into the night air.

 **End Chapter 1**

Heehee, chapter 1 complete! *proceeds to dance about in a circle*

Did you like it?! I hope so! If you did, or even if not, please review! It's the best way for our relationship as the SSN to grow! The chapters will get longer until they taper out at about 5k on average. Also just to let you guys know I'm putting a poll in my profile to decide who will make lemons with our hot strawberry in this fanfiction! You get to decide how steamy things get so cast your votes people! Two votes per person, so go crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the Strawberry Shinigami Network and please enjoy your stay. As always I am your host, Strawberry Taicho. You can call me Berry-chan! Thank you guys sooo much for your support. The first chapter is doing quite well so I figured I would go ahead and make another! Aren't you excited!? I am! A few things first. Pairings. While it won't start for a bit, I'm leaning toward somebody not seen very often. Let me know what you guys think, because I want to hear from you! Obviously Ichigo will be going to the Overlord universe at some point, and will probably need to take his pairing with him, so if you have suggestion, rapid-fire please! That's all for now, so without further ado, let's get this party started. Let the cameras roll!

Disclaimer: By the curse of Kami, I do not own Bleach or Overlord. Damn it.

 **Overlord and Strawberries**

Chapter 2- A New Arrival

Bankai Training Ground beneath Sokyoku Hill, 12:15 a.m.

Standing silently in the vast training grounds, Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku surveys the others there as he waits for the Squad 5 representatives. His co-lieutenant Nanao Ise stood behind him. To his left stood Shinji Hirako, captain of squad 8, and his lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Next was Kisuke Urahara, captain of squad 12, and his lieutenant the ever silent Nemu. After them came Yoruichi Shihoin, co-captain of squad 2 and her lieutenant, Hachigen Ushoda. Next was Tier Harribel, the beautiful captain of squad 3 and her equally beautiful lieutenant Nelliel Tu Odershvank. Finally, was the newly appointed captain of squad 4, Isane Kotetsu. Everybody was talking quietly amongst themselves, already made aware of the situation. Shunsui made sure they got their letters half an hour before Ichigo, so they could be informed of the details ahead of time to make sure Ichigo would not do anything rash. Everybodythough was visibly worried, even Nemu, and Hiyori looked agitated. Shunsui decided to state what everybody was thinking.

"Ichigo is not going to like this," he said

"No you think?" said Hiyori sarcastically. "You remember what happened with Ulquiorra? If he loses control, can you honestly say that we can stop him?"

"Not only that but if he decides to run off Gin will no doubt follow and support him. Yare yare, it's a huge mess." Kisukes said dryly.

"Ichi-kun would never put us in danger," stated Nel, and Tier nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Yoruichi stood up and looked across the clearing.

"He is here," she said right before two figures shunpoed into view.

As Ichigo and Gin neared the training grounds. Ichigo detected several reiatsu signatures near Shunsui, all of them familiar.

'Hmm seems like he called in several people. The question is, for what purpose?'

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted to everybody as he and Gin touched down, dodging a sandal as it flew by his head.

"You're late baldy," said Hiyori

"Good to see you too Hiyori," Ichigo said warmly, smiling slightly. "Shunsui-san, Nanao, Shinji, Yoruichi, Hachi, Geta-Boshi, Nemu, Nel, Tier, Isane, hello to all of you, he said nodding his head to each person.

Hi Ichi-kun, I missed you!" yelled Nel, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

Ichigo smiled and patted her head. "I missed you too Nel, but it's only been a few days."

"Oh my, quite the procession we have here. All this for little ol' us?" Gin grinned, as he knew his guess was on the mark.

"Hachigen, the barrier please," asked Yoruichi.

Hachi made a few gestures and clapped his hands and a blue dome like barrier surrounded them.

"This will be sufficient to keep out any prying eyes or ears," he stated.

"Alright then, what exactly is going on? You all seem to know something I don't." Ichigo stated, helping Nel up from the ground.

"Ichigo, you already know what Ywach did right before you defeated him. I don't like having to bring it up, but it's relevant to what I'm going to tell you."

Everyone looked sad, and Ichigo was no different. His eyes were distant and in pain, as if recalling a nightmare, one he couldn't get rid of.

"Remember? I will never forget that day."

 **Flashback- 6 years ago, the day of Ywach's defeat**

Ichigo glared at the battered form of the Quincy King Ywach, his eyes screaming with grief and rage. The love of his life Rukia laid dead in his arms, her wounds too much with nobody around to heal them. Everybody else was occupied with battle elsewhere or dead, as numerous corpses littered the ground. Many people died because of the asshole in front of him. Old man Yama, Sasakibe, Retsu Unohana, Omaeda, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Rose, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Grimmjow and many others, gone forever because of one man's twisted self-absorbed bullshit.

"Foolish girl, interrupting our battle. She got what she deserved. Although, had you been a bit faster and dodged that last attack, she would still be alive." Ywach smirked at him as Ichigo screamed in grief and agony over the loss of those he loved most.

"No, no, no, no, no! You can't leave me Rukia! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as his tear stained face stared down at his other half, hope briefly filling him, then vanishing with her next words. She raised a shaky hand towards his face and dried his eyes, smiling weakly.

"Don't cry baka," she whispered. "Promise me you will never cry again unless they are tears of joy. Promise me, strawberry."

Blinking and choking back further tears, Ichigo stroked her raven black hair. "I promise my love."

Rukia smiled again, beginning to cry herself. "Could you kiss me? I can't seem to reach you."

Ichigo lowered his face and pressed his cracked, blood soaked lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like strawberries, just like always.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

And with those final words, Rukia Kuchiki passed from the world.

…

For a few moments, Ichigo stayed silent, not saying a word. Ywach smirked.

"You give up boy? Finally realize how useless you are?"

Then slowly he began to move. He kissed Rukia one last time, and laid her gently on the ground. Then he turned to face the cause of all his pain and suffering. He narrowed his eyes in anger and raised Tensa Zangetsu at Ywach threateningly.

"For what you have done, and for the innocent lives you have taken throughout you're existence. I will kill you here. Face your end."

From Ichigo's body stepped two figures. On his right was an exact copy of him, white in color, with black teeth and hungry yellow eyes. Shiro. He growled at Ywach, visibly pissed off, but abnormally sane.

" **You killed the rest of King's family but that wasn't enough was it? You had to murder the Queen too!? Listen up fucker, if it was up to me I would chop off all your limbs an inch at a time and toss you into a hollow nest in Hueco Mundo! I am going to inflict as much pain as I possibly can before Ichigo kills you. There will be just enough left of you to rot in hell for all eternity you stupid son of a bitch!"**

On his left was a young man dressed in a torn black cloak, shades over his eyes, and his blac hair flowing in the nonexistent wind. Tensa Zangetsu. He was angrier than Ichigo had ever seen him, completely forgoing his silent, broody demeanor. He drew his sword and pointed it at Ywach, his eyes blazing in rage.

" _Ichigo had finally achieved happiness, and for a brief moment, the rain in the soul that we share had ended. You have brought a bigger storm than you could possibly imagine! It's time you died by the wrath of that storm!"_

Shiro and Tensa both vanished, and two swords pierced Ywach's eyes, blinding him. He screamed out in pain, clutching his face with his free hand. Then it started. He was assaulted from so many directions at once that it felt like he was being attacked by a few dozen Ichigo's instead of just three. He tried to block the attacks, but his efforts proved futile.

"What's the matter am I going to slow for you? I can speed things up if you'd like."

Growling at his words, Ywach flashed back trying to create some distance between them.

" **You're not getting away!"**

" _Indeed, we aren't done yet. Getsuga Tensho."_

The white crescent tore at Ywach's legs causing him to stumble. Shiro grabbed his face and shoved his open palm into his mouth.

" **Hado #31! Shakahho!"**

Flames erupted into his body and charred his tongue and throat black, making it feel as if he was melting from the inside.

Then he felt a thud, and both his arms dropped to the ground, blood spraying from his sockets. He screamed again, this one louder than the last, and fell to his knees. Then he heard Ichigo speak, his voice cold steel.

"I know you aren't dead Ywach, but you soon will be. While I would love to prolong your pain even further, I have wounded to tend to and family to bury. Time for you to die."

Tensa and Shiro put away their blades and stepped behind Ichigo, nodding at him. Nodding back, he dragged his hand across his face, summoning his hollow mask. Raising both his arms, he charged a red Gran Rey Cero on the tip of his left finger, and a black Cero Oscuras on his right. Then he pumped reiatsu into them at the same time, causing them to begin to merge. As they merged, a cero three times as large as the other two appeared in the middle, except it was pure white and tinged with purple. Sending the doom blast to its intended target, Ichigo spoke the last words Ywach would ever hear.

"Cero Catastrophica."

 **End Flashback**

Ichigo's eyes were downcast, and everyone else either look saddened or ashamed. Nel was crying softly and in a hug from Tier, and even Gin was frowning. They knew the general story, but until now they didn't know all the details.

"So, what does this have to do with why we are here now?" Ichigo asked, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Ichigo you know that the ranks of the Gotei 13 changed a lot after the war, and the reason for that." Yoruichi said, stepping forward.

Ichigo nodded, knowing what she meant. Soul Society had undergone a lot of changes in rank, due too many people dying in the war.

"Right we had to promote people and move things around due to our high body count. Renji and Isane became captains. Tier and Nel joined us too." Ichigo responded, nodding to those present.

The captains we lost all had their deaths confirmed right? I was there for a few of them."

Urahara spoke then, his eyes serious for a change.

"Ichigo I'm going to be honest with you. While we thought that they were all confirmed I was proved wrong yesterday. I have been finding and getting rid of all of the previous squad 12 captain's disgusting experiments. However yesterday I found a machine that even I could not use. It was a reiatsu tracker, and a much more advanced one than what we currently use. It could tell us the approximate age and gender of the person who we were tracking. The problem though is that it only responds to two people. Nemu, if you would"

Nemu spoke up then, her monotone voice unusually worried.

"Only my reiatsu and Mayuri's reiatsu could power the machine. On Kisuke's request I used it to confirm that all the of our losses in the war were indeed losses. For the most part, all deaths were confirmed. However, we found something interesting. It seems that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is not dead. We found his reiatsu in one of the outer districts of the Rukongai."

Ichigo's eyes widened and Gin frowned slightly. Ichigo tried to speak, but stopped when Shunsui put up his hand.

"Let us finish please, Ichigo-kun. After hearing this, Kisuke did a sweep for all the reiatsu in the area. We found something near Kurotsuchi's location. Ichigo, we found people. Many people all seeming to be young, very young. We believe Kurotsuchi faked his death and fled, and is continuing his experiments in the Rukongai."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed in anger.

"What the hell are we doing here then?" Ichigo asked turning to leave, but stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Shinji holding him back.

"Please wait Ichigo. We still aren't finished. During the scan, we found somebody mixed in with all the others. A girl, around age six. "She has very high reiatsu for someone her age. What surprised us the most is the composition of her reiatsu."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Ichigo, that the girl we found has reiatsu traces of both you and Rukia Kuchiki."

 **End of Chapter 2**

And cliffhanger! Yaay! Chapter 2 is finished! We got some background here and a few suprising revelation! Not to worry though. I promise the action will start soon! I changed the Gotei 13 around a bit, and the squads will be posted below! Plese review, I want to hear what you have to say! Have any ideas? Let me hear them! Thank you so much for your support, and I will see you soon!

Current Gotei 13

Squad 1 Captain- Shunsui Kyoraku

Lieutenant- Nanao Ise and Genshiro Okikiba

Squad 2 Captain- Soifon Feng and Yoruichi Shihoin

Lieutenant- Hachigen Ushoda

Squad 3 Captain- Tier Harribel

Lieutenant- Nelliel Tu Odershvank

Squad 4 Captain- Isane Kotetsu

Lieutenant-Yasochika Iemura

Squad 5 Captain- Ichigo Kurosaki

Lieutenant- Gin Ichimaru

Squad 6 Captain- Renji Abarai

Lieutenant- Izuru Kira

Squad 7 Captain- Love Aikawa

Lieutenant- Lisa Yadomaru

Squad 8 Captain- Shinji Hirako

Lieutenant- Hiyori Sarugaki

Squad 9 Captain- Kensei Muraruma

Lieutenant- Mashiro Kuna and Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 10 Captain- Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lieutenant- Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11 Captain- Kenpachi Zaraki

Lieutenant- Yachiru Kusajishi

Squad 12 Captain- Kisuke Urahara

Lieutenant- Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13 Captain- Jushiro Ukitake

Lieutenant- Momo Hinamori


End file.
